gakuenalicefandomcom-20200223-history
Kazumi Yukihira
Kazumi Yukihira or Kazu Yukihira is the high school principal of Gakuen Alice.His name is written as Kazumi Yukihira, yet can be translated as Kazu Yukihira. He is the brother of Izumi Yukihira which makes him Mikan Sakura's uncle. He is nicknamed HSP by fans (H'igh '''S'chool 'P'rincipal). Appearance and Personality From the effects of his Longevity Alice, Kazu forever keeps an appearance around his 20's. His hairstyle is similar to what Yuki had with his bangs covering his eyes. He has fair skin, light blonde hair and blue eyes like Yuki. He is usually seen in his blue uniform (brown in anime). He is taller than Izumi, and it can be assumed that he is the tallest man among the adult characters. His personality, however, is contrast to Izumi. While Izumi has a cheerful, social, and kind personality, he was more serious than his younger brother. However, he can be very intimidating just like Izumi. This usually when he hits Izumi up, together with Jinno whenever Izumi commits any mistakes or wrongdoing. Although he was strict and was always bullying Izumi (due to his stupid mistakes), according to Nodacchi during the Time Travel Arc, he still loved and doted Izumi a lot, as Izumi said that he was a person he always looked up to. It is showed that in chapter 116, he was shocked to see Izumi's dead body, and that he touched Izumi's face and closed his eyes with tears that are barely seen, losing a brother that he loved very much. '''Story Before Story Kazu found out that he and Izumi were brother's, because they both had the same last name. While exchanging letters he figured out that his brother, Izumi had an alice when looking at a picture of him. When Izumi arrives, instead of greeting him properly, he hits his head, much to everyone's surprise. He later explained to Izumi about the students and the academy. He also mentioned that he know less about family and sibling, thus having a family is something impossible to him, as he spend his entire childhood in the academy and also did not have any contacts to the outside world. Throughout the story he listens his brother's growing feelings for Yuka Azumi and hits him whenever he did something wrong and after confesses his feelings to her. When he dies Kazu remembers a conversation of him and Izumi with him saying everything would be easier if he died, which makes him regretful. He was the one who told Yuka about the death of Izumi, and making the annoucement of his death during the assembly. He is later in his office with Jinno, Shiki Masachika, and Yuka asking her if she can live outside, which she replies, Yes. Kazu then notices a glow coming from Yuka's stomach realizing that Yuka is pregnant with Izumi's child and that child has an alice. He later contacts Kaoru to tell her that Yuka escaped and that she is pregnant. Alice Cultural Festival He was first appeared as one of the three principals of each divisions: Elementary, Middle and High School Division. Mikan was not able to meet them during the opening ceremony, and was shocked to see him and the other two principals during the closing ceremony and prize-giving. According to Tsubasa, many students were surprise to see them that time. He also mentioned that time that not all of them known the details of the three pincipal themself, except that nothing good would happened if any of them caught the attentions of the principals. Sports Festival He secretly instructed Goshima Hijiri to help Mikan from being captured by Fuukitai. During the Cheerleader Competetion he was about to catch Mikan from falling down. Later on during Kibasen, he was shocked when he saw Mikan carrying the alice stones along with the two principals, suspected her to have the Stealing Alice. High School Division Arc He helps Mikan escape the elementary school principal and takes her to his office and introduces himself as her uncle from her father's side. Kazumi tells Mikan about her parents and lets Mikan decide what she wants to do with the help of Nodacchi's alice of time travel. He and the others are attacked by the ESP at the end of Chapter 123 leaving his office a mess and empty when Mikan and the others return from time traveling. In Chapter 131, Sakurano revealed to Mikan that her uncle-Principal Yukihira was able to escape from the ESP's attack, since Sakurano and the others helped him and in the care of someone. Kazumi is currentely in the care of Shiki and appears injured. In Chapter 132, it was show that Shiki went to Hanahime-Den together with unconscious HSP, shocking Kakitsubata and the other Hanahime. In early Chapter 133, the HSP was seen unconscious and lying on the futon somewhere in Hanahime-den, while the Hanahime princesses and Kakitsubata accompanying Shiki, who was sit besides Hii-sama. Current Arc He is one of the few who are able to have contact with Mikan along with Bear and Shiki. The HSP insists to Mikan not to be formal with him and call him "Uncle". The HSP tends to her studies and is amused that she inherited her father's brains and says that they work on Yuka's ability to study when it comes to brains. He also tells Mikan about her parents and how her friends are doing. Alice Kazu has two rare Alices-the Longevity Alice and the Detection Alice. He can live forever with his alice of longevity. His second alice is the Detection Alice that allows him to know what Alice or Alices a person has by meeting them in person or looking at them in a picture. It is shown in the latest chapters that he can also see if a unborn child has an alice by looking at the mother's stomach and see a glow. Relationships Izumi Yukihira Main article- Izumi Yukihira Izumi was Kazu's younger brother and his only family in the academy. He accidentally saw his photo and realized that he was an Alice, thus making them to know each other through writing letters. Despite their 18 years of age gap, Kazu still doted and loved Izumi a lot. When he died, Kazu felt guilty to him as he remembered his earlier conversation with Izumi. He later discovered Yuka was carrying his child, thus shocking him more than he thought. Mikan Sakura Main article- Mikan Sakura Mikan Sakura is the daughter of Yuka Azumi and Izumi Yukihira, thus making her as Kazu's only niece and living relative. He was worried about her and watching her from the shadow (according to Goshima in Chapter 81). He willingly helped Yuka to take Mikan out of the academy as her Stealing Alice could endanger her, thus fearing history will repeat itself. He revealed himself to her as her paternal uncle (uncle from her father's side) and also the history of her parents. Jinno Main article- Jinno Jinno is the Math teacher and the head supervisor of the Elementary School Division. He was serving under the circumstance of Kazu Yukihira, even before the current story took place. In chapter 33, Jinno seemed to konw the identity of Mikan, and shown that he was secretly listening the conversation between Misaki and Narumi and watched over her in Chapter 79. In Chapter 98, it was revealed that he actually served the role of observing the ESP's movement, as he told Narumi that he and the others believed in the same way the HSP felt and moving in the shadow to stop the ESP's true plan. Hī-sama Main article- Hī-sama She is the Middle School Division Principal and blood relative of Shiki Masachika. She accepted the HSP's request on the behalf of his brother Izumi, to look after Yuka Azumi. In Chapter 126, she seemed to be in the same line as Kazu, as she stated that many innocent people had died including Kaoru Igarashi and Izumi Yukihira, and she cannot bear it anymore. Hii-sama, alongside with Shiki also helped the HSP and the others escaped from the ESP's surprise attack by casting the her barrier alice on them. Trivia *In Gakuen Alice volume 19, in the Character Psychology Test, his name was writen as 'Kazumi'. *For Kazumi's name, it is written with 2 characters 一巳. 一 normally pronounce as /ichi/ (mean 1) but it also can be pronounced as /kazu/ (as japaneses people says that it's pronounced in chinese way) 巳 is pronounced /mi/. Each characters have their own meaning. As for his name, it means the first child born in the year of serpent (of chinese lunar years). /kazu/ can mean "peace", while the character /mi/ means "beauty". *His surname Yukihira , written as 行平, can be interpretted in 2 ways. If the written separate into 2 characters, it means 行future + 平even/flat. However, looking at themas in one word, it means 行f平 a japanese pot. *Among the three principals, he is the youngest among them. *In Chapter 102, Nodacchi explained that the HSP is a person with unique interest, as his special uniform was chosen by him, much to Ruka and Natsume's surprise. *In Chapter 132, It is reveal that Kazumi Yukihira was the one who gave both Subaru Imai and Shūichi Sakurano the Special Star ranking, when they both were in Middle School Division. *Izumi's death had give big impact to many people, including Principal Yukihira. In Chapter 116, both him and Jinno were shock to see his death body. He touched his Izumi's face as he remembered his memories with him, and closed his eyes with tears. *Kazumi's zodiac sign is Scorpio based on his birth date. Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Alice Category:Longevity Alice Category:Detection Alice Category:Principal Category:Gakuen Alice Staff